The New Girl
by InkehisME
Summary: Read the title. That's what its about. Yes their will be Phinbella  Read mah pen name ppl!  A new girl comes to Danville, and maybe she's just a con, or could she be something more?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Ok. So this is mah very FIRST fanfic ^^ and I'm hoping you guys can give criticism on my writing, (And yes you have my permission to rip my soul out and tear it to shreds but ONLY ABOUT MY WRITING! NOT ABOUT PnF!)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PnF TT_TT Oh well. Life goes on.**

Isabella walked up the Flynn driveway, a flower pinned between her fingers. "I tell him… I don't… I tell him… I don't…. I tell him! I-I don't…" Isabella seemed delighted as she picked the last petal, "I tell him!"

"Who are we telling what?" Mrs. Flynn asked walking out of her house and into her minivan.

"Oh. Hi Mrs. Flynn! Nothing, just need to tell Phineas something." She seeped into a day dreamy kind of voice as she said Phineas' name.

"Oh well isn't that nice dear," She placed something in the car and glanced at her watch, "Oh look at the time! I need to get over to the antique show! I'll see you later Isabella!" And with that she was off, leaving Isabella standing on the driveway waving her farewell.

Isabella wandered over to the gate, swinging it open. "Wha-" She looked around as someone interrupted her.

"Whatcha doin'?" Isabella narrowed her eyes at a blonde headed 16 years old that was climbing over the fence.

"Hey! That's my line!" She was annoyed but walked into the backyard and over to Phineas anyway.

Phineas didn't seem to notice as he answered the question, "Oh, hey Melissa; Isabella. Making a dream player, it plays your dream and lets you watch."

Isabella nodded, sounded like something normal they would do, but something felt off today. This new girl, Melissa, she had no idea where she'd come from and from the way she looked at Phineas she… She shook her head as if to clear it. No sense worrying about it, although she was desperately wondering who she was. "So how are you?" She asked, motioning toward Melissa.

"Oh she ju-" Phineas started but was interrupted by Melissa, "I just moved in next door, and Phineas here invited me over."

Isabella rolled her eyes, that hadn't been what she saw but nothing she could do about it now. "So how can I help?" She asked Phineas, only to have Melissa answer again. She could have handled her rudeness but when she glanced at Phineas his eyes glowing with some kind of emotion but before she could figure it out he looked at her and it was gone.

"Actually can you get the stuff listed on here?" Phineas asked, handing her a slip of paper. When she unfolded it she gave it a weird glance, balloons? Confetti? Cake? This sounds like it's for a party! Isabella thought. Suddenly everything clicked a birthday party! Wait... Was there a birthday today? She thought about it for a while but couldn't put her finger on it. Ferb's? No... That was a few months ago. She gave a soft smile as she thought about it. She'd known Phineas and Ferb since she was 5 and Ferb had just turned 17, leaving her as the youngest, and the only one of the gang to still is 16. She came to a sudden realization, she'd had a crush on Phineas for 12 years and she was NOW telling him she has a crush on him? What a waste of time! She suddenly tensed; she didn't know whose birthday it was... A new girl shows up... She clenched her fist, thinking deeply. She shook her head, she needed to change. Her wardrobe was what? 12 years old! That was no wardrobe for a 10th grader! She looked at the list and grinned, "Ummm. Where do you want me to put all this stuff?" She asked, grin fading into nothingness.

"Can you put it at the park? I'll pick it up later." Phineas said, barely paying attention as he connected 2 wires. Isabella nodded and set off. She'd do one better. She'd set it up. She gave a small wave, and shot a smug look at the blonde and trotted off. She had a lot of work to do. She walked across the street and got her keys, getting into the car and turning over the ignition, and backed out of her driveway, grinning the whole way. That bitch wouldn't steal Phineas, no one would.

**Yeah Sorry I'm not a better writer (And the cussing), but I can't help myself. I luv to write and I luv Phineas and Ferb. The next chapter is Isabella's trip round town. No it does not gonna be exciting, but not all chapters are... I'll try to get it up this weekend.**

**R&R Please!**

**Till then this is Phinbellaluvr.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahaha; turns out that I have nothing to do so I'm getting this up earlier than expected. So I guess if you continue reading this but it means you can't trust me when I tell you a time XD**

**Disclaimer- I don't own PnF, but I do own Melissa**

At the Mall…

Isabella glanced at all her bags. She'd changed from her old style and settled on a blueish gray shirt with a gray tank top under it, gray leg warmers, with a tattered skirt. She couldn't ditch her bow completely so she still had it but now it was simply a clip on, it (of course) was pink, but it matched her pink converse she'd bought. She still needed a haircut, but she seemed content so far. She'd bought a bunch of the same kind of clothing articles, them all matching but in different colors.

She turned and walked into the hair salon. She looked at the women behind the counter and giggled slightly when she recognized her, "Ma'am?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah; give me a sec!" She said, fumbling around for something. She looked extremely pale and suddenly dropped to the ground, searching desperately for something.

"Lost the wedding ring huh?" Isa asked, giggling slightly. She looked at her own hand, imagining the most perfect ring located on her ring finger. She looked up as the orange haired woman stood up.

"Yes, how did you-" She squealed and came out from behind the counter, hugging Isa tightly, "Isabella! Look at you! What happened to your pink dress?" The orange haired employee squealed, happy to see her brother's childhood friend.

Isabella couldn't help but giggle, "Hey Candace, I changed my look… I'm hoping it will get Phineas' attention." She admitted shyly. "So how have things been since you moved in with Jeremy? He proposed right!" Isabella had leaned against the counter as she talked, and she happened to catch something shiny, but made no motion to grab it, wanting to talk first.

"He still not asked?" Candace asked sympathetically. When Isabella shook her head no Candace put her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure he will now." She said, giving a gentle smile. She didn't answer the question about Jeremy, wanting to focus on her, and Isa didn't seem to notice.

"I'm not so sure…" She muttered, now seeming less… well… Isabellay. She seemed far off.

"Oh?" Candace hadn't seen Isa this upset since she found out Phineas had a girlfriend. Yes. Phineas had had a girlfriend but it hadn't gotten past a month, mainly because Victoria (Phineas' Girlfriend) had been a player, but Phineas had been to blind for her looks to see it. Surprisingly it hadn't been Ferb or Isabella to inform him, it had been Phineas himself who realized it. She'd been the one to break it off though. The break up was complicated but they had put that behind them; mostly.

"A… girl moved next door to your old house…" Isa said in a hoarse whisper, slowly glancing down at her new watch. It was 3:30p.m. She gave a gasp, "I need you to do my hair! I have to help Phineas and Ferb, I promised Phineas I would! I'll tell everything while you layer my hair!" Candace didn't have a chance to answer before being dragged off. And that's when the story was told.

In the backyard…

Phineas took a step back, looking at the party they'd set up in the backyard. Eh it wasn't a dream machine, but he knew Isabella would love it. Ferb was finishing the stage while Melissa was still working on the waterslides. The backyard consisted of many of the gang's inventions, such as the beech, the waterslide, the romantic yacht, all of the many things they'd done over the years. She was the kid of the gang, still dressing how she used too; the pink dress that went well above her knees. Phineas and Ferb had changed on their birthdays, Phineas wearing a plain black shirt with an orange short-sleeve jacket, fingerless gloves, light blue jeans, and blue converse. Ferb had changed to a cream colored tee-shirt, a purple jacket, dark blue pants, and black converse.

Phineas heard the car across the street and walked over to the gate looking across to see if it was Isabella. He didn't see her. Sure, someone pulled into her house, but this girl was wearing black and gray. Isabella only wore pink, and not only that, but the hair was way too short to be hers. He turned back to the party and over to what he had called the 'Dream machine' and flicked a switch. He had made sure that he was behind the tree so neither Ferb nor Melissa saw. He watched as a screen appeared. Across the screen appeared a sentence, the coloring in pink like her favorite color, and it said, 'I love you, and always have.' He felt his cheeks heat as he glanced around, turning it off, it was only then that he realized that Ferb had been watching the entire time, although Melissa was still oblivious.

Ferb glanced at Melissa then at Phineas again, raising an eyebrow. Phineas shook his head and look out across the street, and little did Phineas know that Ferb was smiling.

In the tree…

Melissa gave a snort of pleasure watching Phineas hold the present-to-be. She'd ruin his plans, just like she'd gotten Victoria and him together. That's right. All that drama was her fault and she loved it. She couldn't help it. She loved Phineas and there was no stopping it. She'd do whatever it took to break them and if it meant to the extremes then that's what she'd do. Although, she already had a plan to ruin this perfect day, and everything was about ready to begin.

**Ahhh! Melissa is causing problems, what do you think she'll do? No more chapters till ppl start guessing! (Lol better start convincing guys cuz I ain't writing till I get at least 5 guesses from 5 diff ppl!)**

**Melissa is actually based off of me (No I don't act like that) but she was a character I want to bring into many of my actual stories and she's kind of how I act out side of me if that makes any sense at all.**

**If you want to see a pic of what Isa, Phin, and Ferb look like as I described them, look at mah homepage. (Yes I did find a pic before I made this XD no I didn't make it)**

**R&R**

**Till next time- Phinbellaluver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't been updating, I've just been busy and I don't know when the next time I'll be able to update so if you still read this, ROCK ON! Hahaha. Nah. Just read to find out what Melissa will do. Oh and before I forget, No one guessed my idea! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer- Ok guess what guys. I want everyone here to say hello to the new PnF owner! Hahaha no. I still own nothing besides Melissa.**

Across the street…

Isabella exited her red car. She opened the back door to the convertible and grabbed everything she had bought, bringing it inside, but before actually heading inside she glanced back at the car. She, like the rest of her, had remodeled it, flirting with the store manager to bring down the price of the pricey Volkswagen Eos. She didn't like the color and would need to talk to Phineas about painting it later. She glanced across the street and looked at his backyard. She sighed as it looked as it always did. She thought about going over and seeing how things were going, but decided not to due to the fact that she still had a party to set up.

She looked at everything she had in her hands and sighed. Her mother would not be pleased if she knew why she was doing this. See, while Phineas' parents were still oblivious to what he was doing, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro knew full well what the boys did and wouldn't approve if she knew that her daughter had had a crush on him.

Isabella's eyes suddenly widened as a conclusion popped into her head. It had everything to do with the party and Phineas' weird friend. She narrowed her eyes and seemed to grumble something under her breath, "Her birthday's near mine… And… and… He never remembers my birthday! He always is told by Ferb! Do I mean so little?" She found herself saying it louder than she had meant to and didn't hear footsteps behind her over the sounds of her own sobs. She fell to her knees and wept into her palms, not bothering to wipe the tears that were melting into her skin. She nearly jumped from her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"He cares you know…" The voice was not loud but from the accent she knew exactly who it was. The person sat next to her, throwing his legs over the edge of her porch and sitting next to her and allowing her to lean into him.

"Oh Ferb! Why won't he notice me? I try and he always thinks and includes everyone! Why won't he like me…?" She knew she was being unfair. Phineas may not notice her feelings, but he did take more time to spend with his childhood friend than he did with anyone else, and she felt special. Ferb stayed quiet, allowing her to simply sob into his jacket.

He sighed quietly and shook his head, finally answering, "I think it's because of Melissa. Phineas won't tell me where she came from, but she certainly isn't going to leave anytime soon. I don't know when or if she'll leave, and I think that's what's causing your jealousy."

Isabella threw her head away from him and glared at him. "I am NOT jealous!" She said incredibly calmly, but the calm to her voice made Ferb flinch.

The green head sighed, 'No point in arguing'… he thought. "Even so…" He said aloud this time, "You still have to face her. That party, as you probably guessed, is for her. Destroying it isn't going to help anything either." He warned, causing Isabella to stare at him with wide-eyes, not realizing that she had given her entire plan by looking at him. "Anyway, you need to set up the party, and don't destroy it. I'll deal with the rest. He gave a mischievous grin and got to his feet. "Good luck Isabella." He turned and walked off, leaving Isabella sitting on the porch.

"Good luck Ferb…" She said quietly getting to her feet and walking inside the house with all the bags she had except for those of the party. She didn't notice a triangular face peering over at her from across the street, looking sorry and heartbroken.

**Haha Sorry it's so short! Anyway today is my birthday so I didn't feel like making it very long. Haha What will happen next? No, I didn't get 5 guesses, but I wrote this anyway. Until next time this is Phinbellaluvr**


	4. Chapter 4

**Give a round of applause tooo… INKEH! *everyone exhales loudly through their mouths* Yes, yes. I am very sorry for being so lazy and not updating. I have been too busy.**

**Buford: You forgot alllll about us didn't you.**

**Me: Uhhhhh…. No?**

**Phineas: It's okay, we forgive you.**

**Baljeet: CONTRACTIONS! *Screams***

**Buford: *glares at Baljeet than Phineas***

**Me: Annnyyyywayyyy!**

In the park

Isabella stepped back looking at all the work she had done. She had streamers flowing from every direction, confetti set to go off when someone stepped on the pedals she had installed. A birthday cake sat on a table with plates, cups, and drinks set for the guests. Isa smiled at her work, putting a finger on her chin admiringly. She didn't care who this was for, she had done fantastically setting up.

"Nice job." Melissa grinned, walking out of her spot in the bushes, slow clapping all the while.

"What's with the slow clapping?" Isabella asked, crossing her arms and leaning on her left leg, looking at Melissa like she was below her.

"Eh, thought it would make my enterance more dramatic… And it totally did!" She grinned, pointing at Isabella with her fingers like a gun.

"What's that going to do, shoot me? Uh!" She said, dramatically acting as if Melissa's fingers had shot her. "Yeah. Right."

"Pew." Melissa grinned, shooting her, through her finger, with an electronic beam. "Now he's mine!" She grinned as she bagged Isabella and taking her to her car, throwing her in the trunk.

In the backyard

"Don't you think they should be back now?" Phineas said, looking anxiously across the lawn, toward Isabella's house, hoping to see her walking out.

Ferb shook his head, "Not yet, be patient." As the British brat had grown he had learned to talk more, but not as often as Phineas.

"Guys!" Melissa cried, racing into Phineas' arms, not that he liked it, "Isabella's gone! I just went to go see if she could use the help, but she wasn't there! I think she's been kidnapped."

"Why do you assume she's kidnapped?" Ferb said, glaring at Melissa. He was as fond of her as Isabella.

"We have to find her!" Phineas cried, throwing Melissa out of his arms.

**Guys, I really think this story isn't going to last much longer. I don't feel the inspiration anymore….**

**Buford: But I haven't come in yet!**

**Baljeet: Neither have I! Ahhh! CONTRACTIONS! *faints***

**Me: You'll show up soon, I promise ^^"**


End file.
